UN MOMENTO DE CALMA
by Novahikaru
Summary: One-shot Hikaru/Lantis


**Un momento de calma**

No entendía lo que había ocurrió en aquel momento, las acciones se desenvolvieron a tal velocidad que no tuvo tiempo de pensar al respecto, habían entrado al cuarto de la corona sin que pudiera evitarlo y salieron de la misma forma sin ningún rasguño, ahora dormían profundamente desvanecidas sobre el piso mientras incontables destellos iluminaban el cuarto de la corona que comenzaba a tomar su nueva forma para adaptarse a su dueño ¿Quién sería el próximo pilar de Céfiro?

Las oscuras nubes cubrían el cielo tormentoso que rugía con fuerza, los rayos brillaban iluminando ocasionalmente la oscuridad que reinaba fuera del castillo donde sólo había silencio por todos los rincones como si no hubiera vida alguna habitándole, pero el sonido de unos pasos hacían eco en uno de los corredores, el espadachín mágico de céfiro caminaba por el pasillo sosteniendo el cuerpo de la guerrera mágica de fuego entre sus brazos, el comandante de Autosam ahora descansa dentro de la cúpula transparente que fungía de prisión, habían sido amigos durante su estadía en Autosam pero ahora las cosas parecían cambiar, Aguila trataba de apoderarse de Céfiro y aunque él hubiera huido al enterarse de la traición de Zagato no permitiría que nadie dañara su planeta natal, aun si tuviera que enfrentarse a un antiguo amigo para conseguirlo mas sin embargo cabía una remota posibilidad que todo se resolviera sin necesidad de luchar, pero estaría Aguila dispuesta a aceptar las condiciones de Céfiro si ella fuera elegida como pilar ¿cómo saberlo? Habría que esperar un poco para ver lo que ocurriría, se disponía a llevar a la guerrera a su habitación para después hablar con Guru Clef acerca de lo sucedido, los rayos brillaban fuera del castillo mientras continuaba caminando en medio de la oscuridad; un temblor lo hizo detenerse vertiginosamente amenazándole con hacerle caer, colocó una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo para evitarlo protegiendo a la chica que yacía inconsciente en sus brazos, la tierra se detuvo pero permaneció unos segundos más en esa posición esperando otro posible movimiento, en los último días se hacían cada vez más fuertes los temblores era seguro que Céfiro se aproximaba a su destrucción total y su ruina. Latis se incorporó mirando la oscuridad del cielo a través de la ventana, repentinamente sintió la respiración de la chica haciéndole voltear a verla, ella dormía aún sin ninguna preocupación en el rostro, no podía creer que fuera una guerrera mágica, parecía simplemente una inocente niña, se veía tan indefensa y delicada como si en su vida hubiera tocado un arma o enfrentado a un enemigo, frunció el ceño al pensar en la leyenda de las Guerreras Mágicas "aparecerán para salvar a este mundo" pensó con una sarcástica sonrisa y una mirada de odio, "pero a que precio" cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano y en la princesa, dos muertes pesaban ahora en la conciencia de las guerreras, para cumplir su misión y regresar a su mundo tuvieron que asesinar a dos personas, una injusta coincidencia había impedido que les explicaran la verdadera razón de su llegada a Céfiro, hubieran encontrado otra solución al problema sin verse obligadas a sufrir si las cosas hubieran sido distintas ¿si hubieran? Esa palabra ya no existía, lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada podría cambiarlo ahora.

\- Latis por favor perdóname yo... yo maté a tu hermano.

El recuerdo de Lucy pidiéndole perdón llegó a su mente, ¿perdonarla? ¿De qué tenía que perdonarla? ¿Por qué tendría que culparlas a ellas? No había sido culpa suya enterarse de la verdad hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, Clef no había tenido tiempo de explicarles todo así que no había nada que disculparles.

Continuó caminando, llegó a la habitación y abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro y nuevamente un rayo iluminó el interior del castillo último vestigio de toda una civilización.

Respiró profundamente y se adentró en el lugar, retirando las sábanas de la cama introdujo suavemente el cuerpo de la chica para cubrirlo después, nuevamente la miró, la cadena del medallón de su madre brillaba en su cuello, Latis cerró los ojos, pensando en el momento en que le entregara el objeto.

\- Es hermoso - Lucy miró el medallón que pendía de la mano del espadachín, sin sentirlo Nikona guiaba su mano hacia el medallón - Nikona! - le llamó la atención la chica pero Latis ya había depositado el medallón en su mano - Ay! No puedo aceptarlo - dijo la chica tratando de regresar el regalo y sin decir nada Latis apretó sus manos con las de Lucy entre las suyas.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y su rostro se endureció al tener una visión, Lucy con la corona del pilar, eso significaría nuevamente la repetición de la trágica historia.

\- Lo siento... pero - Lucy mirando a Latis a los ojos tocó su mejilla con la mano - te amo... Latis - cayó inconsciente después de eso.

"No permitiré que la historia vuelva a repetirse" pensó y abrió los ojos. Lucy dormía tranquilamente en su cama ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Latis se hincó junto a la cama tomando la mano de la chica, estaba un poco fría, las facciones de su rostro no expresaron nada a cambió de eso el brillo de sus ojos azules parecían demostrar ternura mientras sus pensamientos vagaban en sus recuerdos.

\- Estás herido? - Latis había entrado a la habitación donde miles de miradas se centraron en él, algunas con indiferencia o como si se tratara de algún animal extraño pero la de ella era diferente.

Su mirada era inocente y realmente demostraba preocupación por su condición al ver la sangre sobre la armadura a pesar de nunca haberle visto antes, pero no le había dado importancia en aquella ocasión después de todo su herida era leve y primavera la había curado aunque Lucy hubiera solicitado primero la ayuda de la guerrera del viento.

Sólo habían cruzado un segundo sus miradas y aun así notó un brillo poco común en ellos, después de eso ella solicitó su compañía para ayudarla a buscar algún candidato a pilar fuera del castillo y no pudo rehusarse a acompañarla pero...

\- No te sientes solo al viajar tanto tiempo? - preguntó mirándole a los ojos tratando de adivinar la verdad en ellos.

Sólo trataba de ser cortés con ella? O realmente comenzaba a sentir algo más en aquella ocasión? meditó un poco al respecto.

\- jhm - sonrió cerrando los ojos, se levantó introduciendo la mano de la chica bajo las mantas, un rayo iluminó la habitación una vez más mostrándole el perfil de la joven y cubriéndolo de oscuridad después de eso.

"Sí realmente resultas ser el próximo pilar" pensó al tiempo que se incorporaba "No dejaré que sufras" apretó los puños y salió del cuarto. "No permitiré que se repita la historia, no seguiré el mismo destino de Zagato" La puerta se cerró tras él y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Guru Clef.

\- Latis - susurró Lucy entre sueños una vez que Latis había dejado la habitación donde sólo reinó el silencio y la oscuridad.

Hikaru.

6 de Octubre del 2000


End file.
